Кочо Шайона
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Кочо Шайона (англ. Kocho Shuyona) ― директор Akademi High School. Внешний вид У Кочо короткие тёмно-каштановые волосы и тёмно-карие глаза. Он носит светло-голубую рубашку с красным галстуком под зелёным жилетом, светло-коричневые брюки и темно-коричневые ботинки. Также он носит очки с круглой оправой. В 80-е годы его волосы были короче, он носил зелёный пиджак и очки в другой оправе. Личность Согласно его профилю, он чрезвычайно замкнут и старается не покидать свой кабинет или лично общаться с учениками. Он очень упрямый человек, который не хочет признавать, что он потерял контроль над ситуацией в школе. Тем не менее, в чрезвычайных обстоятельствах (например если все ученики в классе умрут), он может закрыть школуWould the Headmaster allow his school to close down?. В режиме истории он близок к отставке; измотан, пессимистичен и циничен. В режиме 1980 он стремится начать работу в качестве директора; он энергичен, оптимистичен и жизнерадостенCharacters - Yandere Simulator. Поскольку до пенсии ему осталось меньше года, он не видит причин беспокоиться о чем-либо и передаёт большую часть своей работы Генке КунахитоQuestions about Genka's mother. Он не будет колебаться использовать свой электрошокер на Аяно, если она подойдет слишком близко и не будет защищать ее от задирQuestions #2. История Кочо начал свою карьеру в качестве директора Akademi после того, как был нанят Саишо Сайко в 1985 году. Вскоре после того, как Саишо подарил ему кассетный магнитофон, он начал делать записи будучи директором Akademi. В какой-то момент, Инфо-чан с помощью шантажа, вынудила его позволить ей использовать комнату информационного клуба в качестве личной комнаты. Он попытался выяснить, кто она такая, но это было безуспешно. Геймплей Кочо сидит в своём офисе, работая на ноутбуке фирмы SAIKOU. Если Аяно войдёт в офис, то он будет потрясён. Если она приблизится, то он встанет, держа в руках электрошокер. Если она подойдёт к нему слишком близко, Кочо выстрелит в неё шокером, и игра закончится. Факты * Кочо (Kochou, 古長) можно перевести как «Старый лидер». Также Кочо, написанное на другом кандзи, но с тем же произношением (Kouchou, 校長), означает «Директор». «Шайона» (Shuyouna, なな) значит «Главный»; «Майор». * В будущем, игрок сможет сфотографировать соперницу, которая нарушает правила и отправить директору или методистке, из-за чего жертва может быть исключенаCatching them breaking school rules, taking pictures of them.... * Директор будет иметь свои собственные кассетыMore backstory will be provided in the Headmaster's cassette tapes.. Они дадут нам представление о нахождении кабинета Инфо-чанWhat is Info Chan's classroom?. * Он знает, что Аяно ― дочь Риобы Аиши, серийной убийцы 1980 года. ** Он, вероятно, единственный член персонала Akademi, который встретил Риобу Аиши личноRyoba and the staff. * Если подойти к нему слишком близко, то он выстрелит в Аяно из электрошокера, на экране высветится «??????» и игра закончится. * Хотя у него есть некоторые навыки самообороны, он слишком стар для физического боя, поэтому он использует электрошокерKocho's combat skills. ** Только персонал знает о его электрошокереQuestions. * Подобно Сопернице-чан, его нельзя убить ни одной из пасхалок. * Если игрок наденет коробку и подойдёт к нему, то его реакция и действия будут отличаться. * Если все учителя будут убиты, Кочо выйдет и обнаружит их трупыIf all teachers are dead, then it's the Headmaster who discovers the corpse.. * Кочо не прикасался к ручке катаны с 1988 годаQuestions for Dev #2. * Он не появляется в режиме миссии. Источники en:Kocho Shuyona es:Kocho Shuyona Категория:Персонал Категория:Взрослые Категория:Персонажи Категория:Неубиваемые